


Мотивация

by lake_silencio



Series: Мотивация [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_silencio/pseuds/lake_silencio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если Кайло Рен теряет мотивацию, всегда есть генерал Хакс, чтобы помочь ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мотивация

**Author's Note:**

> В жанре стоит ПВП, хотя технически это не совсем пвп, вот разве что в мозг :)  
> Хронологически действие происходит уже после пленения Рей, но до разговора о ней со Сноуком (впрочем, самой Рей в этом фике нет).  
> Сто лет не писала фиков по ЗВ, но ах! разве я могла пройти мимо этой пары? ;)
> 
> И небольшое шутливое предупреждение в картинках:  
> http://s14.postimg.org/v75h1o3bl/risovach_ru.jpg  
> http://s7.postimg.org/b49k8gakr/risovach_ru_1.jpg

Казалось, даже двери спешили расступиться перед генералом Хаксом. Кайло Рену не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что это именно он ворвался в его личный отсек, так стремительно и неумолимо, что Сила толкнулась ему в спину упругой волной жара.

— Значит, ты считаешь, что дроид нам больше не нужен, — проговорил Хакс медленно, чеканя каждое слово. — И вместо него ты приволок на мою базу что?.. — от этого тона, от голоса, холодно выговаривающего фразы, старшие офицеры обычно боялись даже вздохнуть, а в головах их, как цветные мыльные пузыри, вспухали все их прегрешения, мнимые или действительные… У него же от этого голоса сладко дрожало внутри и подгибались колени. Он не стал держаться, так же медленно опустившись на пол.

Нет.  
Никакого страха.  
Ему нечего бояться. Не сейчас.  
Он хорошо знал правила игры и слишком охотно играл в нее.  
Пальцы сами собой нащупали горжет шлема.

— Руки!

Шлем отчасти смягчил удар, но все равно его ощутимо бросило на бок, в ушах зазвенело, а рот наполнился кровью. Сладко… Теперь уже дрожь было не сдержать, и он оперся о пол обеими руками, не смея и не желая поднимать голову, чтобы следить за Хаксом. Все равно его передвижения он сейчас чувствовал, как движение солнца по небосводу, как катящуюся навстречу волну огня.

— Принес на мою базу девчонку, с которой, посмотрим правде в глаза, ты не можешь справиться, — продолжил Хакс все так же медленно и даже, кажется, отстраненно. Однако, поверить в эту отстраненность было бы настоящей ошибкой. Совсем не иллюзией был этот тлеющий взгляд, и слова, будто струйка яда, вливающаяся в уши.

Кайло задохнулся. Сознание мгновенно поплыло, а ведь Хакс еще толком не начинал… Полированный пол под руками, кажется, проминался и покачивался, и голос генерала тоже наплывал волнами.  
— Кайло Рен. Ты слышишь меня?

Щелкнули застежки шлема. Свет, казавшийся приглушенным через фильтры, просто ослепил. Он едва ощутил, как ладонь Хакса приподнимает его лицо за подбородок, и палец в черной перчатке стирает кровь с нижней губы. Его снова встряхнуло и повело так, что зрение на несколько мгновений сузилось до тусклого туннеля, упиравшегося в аккуратный черный манжет.  
— Хочешь мне возразить?

Только теперь Кайло заметил как тяжело, словно через силу он дышит.  
— Я…  
\- О, я бы не стал… На твоем месте. Я бы не стал оправдываться. Так опрометчиво… — это Хакс вымолвил почти мягко, снова отступая на полшага. Кайло даже услышал тихий звук, с которым тот отложил шлем, смотреть он по-прежнему не осмеливался. Теперь его уже откровенно трясло и на какой-то миг малодушно захотелось протянуть руку, возвращая себе шлем. Он смог бы… Но на этом бы все и закончилось.  
— Я могу с ней справиться, — выговорил он быстро и тихо, почти глотая слова, едва соображая, что именно он говорит, просто зная, чувствуя, что это именно то, что должно быть сказано.

Движение даже он не успел уловить — короткое и точное — носок сапога врезался в его запястье, выбивая из равновесия, срывая с губ болезненный вскрик, когда он не удержался, рухнув на пол грудью. В запястье неприятно хрустнуло, и тело прошило короткой яростной дрожью.  
— Можешь справиться? Хм… — голос Хакса излучал мягкое удивление. — Вот так же, как я с тобой?  
— Я… ахмм…

Безошибочно, словно ведомый видимым только ему маячком, Хакс опустил каблук на уже пострадавшее запястье — хруст повторился и что-то там ощутимо сместилось. Кайло Рена выгнуло тяжелой судорогой. Он распахнул глаза, ничего не видя за пеленой слез и алым пологом боли — мгновение высшего сосредоточия и… — слишком коротко… так мало… Он очнулся, слыша собственный всхлип, звучащий в ушах, чувствуя, как второй рукой хватается за щиколотку Хакса, пальцами обнимая полированную кожу сапог.  
— Пожалуйста…  
— Пожалуйста что? — ядовито-мягко и участливо. Хакс даже опустился на одно колено, отводя от его лба повлажневшие пряди, и прикосновение это было нежеланным и неприятным — он словно ловил губами песок вместо глотка воды. И все же он готов был терпеть это, если нужно, если иначе никак.

— Это я должен просить тебя. Пожалуйста, Кайло Рен, эта карта очень важна для нас, — протянул Хакс, уже откровенно издеваясь, — мягко и просительно. Кайло сцепил зубы, влажным лбом утыкаясь в носок сапога.  
— Пожалуйста… Я все смогу…  
— Конечно, ты сможешь, разве я когда-нибудь сомневался в тебе?  
От этой мягкости просто выворачивало. Ненависть, протест, снова ненависть свивались в раскручивающуюся темную спираль. Он знал, что это нужно просто принять. Что он ничего не сможет сделать. Нет. Ничего. Пока сам Хакс не….  
\- Ах! …  
Пальцы Хакса обхватили его запястье прикосновением нежным и бережным настолько, что не сбило бы пыльцы с крыла бабочки. Но Кайло все равно чувствовал, как смещаются поврежденные кости.  
— Я надеюсь, что мы поняли друг друга.  
\- Да! Да! — он дернулся навстречу, пытаясь приподняться. Он должен был показать, что готов, что все сделает, что это и его желание тоже… Лишь на миг его взгляд встретился с карими глазами Хакса.  
— Сейчас, Кайло Рен, — ни следа мягкости, в голосе лед и сталь. — Сейчас, — и Хакс сжал руку на его запястье.

Это было похоже на то, как Сила приходит и забирает тебя целиком, на эхо сотен тысяч голосов живых существ, слившихся в предсмертном крике после удара Убийцы Планет. Это нельзя было ни удержать, ни осознать целиком, только подчиниться, только принять. И Кайло Рен не стал держаться, чувствуя как его затягивает этим водоворотом все дальше и дальше во тьму, просто отпустил себя, все еще вздрагивая, позволяя соскользнуть в беспамятство. Теперь… теперь можно…


End file.
